Clandestine
by daimondkiss
Summary: In which they both burn, hidden from everyone else. No one could ever imagine the fire ignited with every touch and kiss shared between them both. In his worst days, she would be there, making sure the flames weren't out of control. After all, playing with fire was her speciality, but no one was to know it was his fire she played with. Self-insert. Burn/Nagumo Haruya long-shot.


**Hello, everyone! I had been meaning to write a fanfic for a long time, not necessarily an Inazuma Eleven fic, but I've only ever tried writing about this lovely Universe. To be honest, I had originally planned to write a sotry using my own OC, but I got fed up with and tired of it, to tell you the truth (probably because of its length). That's why I decided to try with a shorter option: self-insert one-shot. I feel like, lately, there has been a lack of self-inserts. Because of the Ares no Tenbin season, the fandom and the website has been active again, but I really miss those (Whatever character) x reader (y/n). Therefore, I wrote one of my own.**

**Even though it's a self-insert, I will not use a second person point of view, nor the names (y/n). I will try to mention "your name" as less as possible. However, because Aliea Academy players had code-names I came up with one for your character —Ardency. I hope you like the name, at first it sounds weird, but after you read it more and more and say it aloud a few times, it will click, or I hope so.**

**Well, that being said, enjoy!**

**P.S.: I said this was a one-shot, but I ended writing a very very long one. I hope you don't mind. :)**

* * *

**_Clandestine - Burn/Nagumo Haruya_**

_"Sabes que no nos conviene_

_Que la gente sepa lo que ambos tenemos._

_Lo nuestro es ilegal y no te voy a negar_

_Que yo pago la condena por besarte."_

_~Shakira, Maluma - Clandestino_

* * *

"Why the hell did you interfere?! You completely fucking ruined it, Gran!"

I could hear his voice from my own room, door closed. He was pissed off. Again.

"What were you trying to do by joining their team?"

"You said to check out that stupid boy because he was interesting, didn't you?!"

"Are you aware of the recklessness of your actions, Burn?"

I dropped the pen and closed my notebook. I stood up and silently walked towards the door of my room. I pressed myself against the door with my ear against the hard cold metal. Although the voices sounded muffled, I could hear the conversation quite clearly, probably because they were close to my room.

"Don't go acting all mature and shit!" He may as well have been spitting fire. "You can play a match against them using the name of Genesis, but I can't even have a little bit of fun? Don't be ridiculous!"

"You're the one being ridiculous, Burn. Especially when you introduced yourself as Nagumo Haruya, what were you thinking?" Although Gran sounded calm, I knew better than to think he wouldn't do anything against us. I knew he was angry even if he didn't show it, we had all seen him act like this before. He would act calm, collected and even virtuous only to attack when no one expected it.

"That name is mine and I can use it however the hell I want. But the Genesis title is far from yours so you can kiss my ass instead of telling me what to do!" Burn was getting riled up. One would think it was because he was being told off by someone he hated, but I knew him well enough to know that it was majorly because of Gran's calmed attitude.

I looked through a tiny peephole I had poked myself between the wall and the door to peek at the corridor in order to make sure everything's okay at the Prominence's dorm. After all, it was my job to keep everything in orden and to supervise everything in our team. Through this sort of makeshift spying tool, I had a very limited and unclear vision, but, in exchange, no one would be able to notice I was there.

I could see both of the captains' read hair; one as bright as the stars and the other as intense as fire. Burn was wearing our team's uniform, whereas Gran was wearing his "human attire". Whatever. Who did he think he was to go around Earth as he pleases, especially dressed up like that?

"I am not telling you what to do, Burn. I have many other things to do that are much more important that babysitting you." He was very good at acting passively, but he was letting through his real intentions and emotions —superiority.

He knew that person favored him and thus he was untouchable for the rest of us. He was very cocky, but wisely covered it up. He wasn't fooling anyone, at least not me, nor Burn.

"Just fucking admit that you always want to be in control of everything! You always have to be the best, ordering us around and shit." My captain was on edge and so was I behind the thickness of these walls.

"I'm doing this for that person, he won't be happy about this. Haven't you stopped to think what wou-"

"I don't give a fuck" he shrugged pretending nonchalance, when in reality he was overly pissed off. "You can go run to him and fill him in on the shit I'm doing so he pats you on the back, you pussy!" He was right, Gran would report to him. He always does, just like the minion he is.

"What are you implying, Burn?" the captain of Gaia asked darkly.

This was getting out of hand. I had to do something, otherwise it would end up very badly, I could feel it. I separated myself from the wall and placed my hand on the digital lock scanner.

"Oh, I'm not the only one who thinks you're pathetic, Gran..." he started off saying.

The door unlocked and I immediately stepped outside in order to avoid a catastrophe.

Gran was biting his tongue in anger while my captain continued "You are just an ass-kissing bi-"

"Lord Burn!" I interrupted him, just in time to prevent any irrational actions we would all regret later.

They both snapped their heads in my direction as I approached them. They didn't look very happy that I had interrupted their little argument, but I knew that, at the end of the day, both of them would be grateful.

"Oh, lord Gran" I pretended to be surprised. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've been waiting for lord Burn to come back from his investigation trip because we have urgent and very important matters to discuss." I looked at the Gaia captain, with flames in my eyes, daring him to question me.

Burn seemed confused and very annoyed. "Ardency, what the fuck are y-"

"If you'll excuse us" I looked expectantly at Gran.

"You've been warned, Burn" he said as he left.

I waited impatiently for him to disappear from the Prominence dorm wing. Once I was sure the intruder was gone, I double checked that the coast was clear and I grabbed Burn's right hand and placed it on the lock of his door, while he started complaining.

"Have you gone mad?" he yelled impetuously.

"Shut the fuck up" I whisper-yelled to him.

"I'm your capt-"

I brought my index finger to my lips with enough force for him to shut up. He may be the captain, but I was second in command for a reason, and that is solely achieved when even someone as crude and as unruly as Burn complied one's demands. To me, in this case. Not always, of course;I knew my place in the hierarchy of the team system —I wasn't the strongest, otherwise I would be the one giving orders and sitting on the Prominence throne in the Captains' Room.

The door unlocked and opened, then I quickly pushed my captain into his own room against his own will. I entered myself and locked the door behind me.

Burn seemed confused and angry, very angry. "What the fuck was all of that about?"

"You should be thanking me,_ lord Burn_" I answered back accentuating his title sarcastically.

"Don't fuck with me, Ardency." Even though I had mocked him, he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"I just saved you, Captain" I laughed in a low tone.

"Save me? Save me from who? That little shit is only a coward, kissing up to that person is all he knows..." he humorlessly laughed.

"That errand boy's got nothing on us." I looked at my nails uninterested while smirking. There was no comparison between Prominence and Gaia, we are obviously on another level.

"Of course not" he scoffed. His mood was much smoother than before.

"I saved you from yourself, you dickhead" I looked at him with fire in my eyes, trying to burn him as I told him off. "I know you hate Gran, we all do. But you can't cross the line, otherwise we would be punished. You know he's that person's favourite and of equal rank as you. And a spoiled brat."

"Don't order me around" he said raising his voice. "How do you expect me not to yell at his stupid face." I could see frustration wash all over his face.

"Well your face is also stupid and the team puts up with you" I daringly half-smiled at him.

"Watch it, Ardency. I'm your captain." He threatened with cockiness all over his face.

"Oh, I deeply _apologize_, _dear Captain_, if I have _offended_ you in any way." I bowed. Although the action was very respectful, the actual meaning behind it was completely the opposite.

"You just love laughing at me, don't you?" He sat down on his bed.

I slowly walked in his direction with my arms crossed and stopped just in front of him. I looked downwards at his face and stared intensely. "How was your little experiment? Is the Raimon team worth of such praise? Worth your time at least?" I smirked slightly.

"Hah. I played one against their whole team. I scored a goal in less than 20 seconds, not one of them was worth my time. They're like lowly dogs who keep trying but will only keep failing. I was very bored, but just when I was starting to have fun playing friends with them, that motherfucker had to stick his ass in." His eyes were burning in the flames of the red lotus* flower —full of anger.

Even though I could order him around, he had my respect; he had earned it. The passion and fire he had inside had moved me and the team, not because of his aggressiveness —it could become very hard to deal with sometimes, but because of his will power to fight for his rights —our rights as a team— and to be treated decently, like the rank we are. Getting here has been very tough and full of effort. However, Burn was always there to inspire us with the fire of his ambition and passion, and he was always the first one to fight for us.

"Calm your ass down" I laughed as I sat down next to him. "He's just a jerk."

He looked at me and all I could see was the beaming of the relentless fire in his pupils, I could even feel the heat coming from them. Or was the heat coming entirely from him as well?

"You're a jerk too" I added looking straight into his eyes and raised my left eyebrow.

Amber, a magnetic shade of amber was all I could feel. I still punched him on the arm, though.

"Hey! What the fuck!" He was annoyed, so he kicked me on the leg.

"You get leave and have all the fun, while I was stuck here, in charge of the team." I crossed my arms to add more dramatism. I wasn't really mad, so I smirked inwardly. "It's not like I can't deal with the team on my own, but your absence messed everything up."

"Of course it did. I am the captain after all, which reminds me that you should stop being disrespectful." He rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed face up, lifting his arms and placing his hands below his head like a pillow.

"Whatever." I slightly lifted my hand towards the red-head's left arm and started caressing his arm with feathery touches moving upwards to his intense-red-coloured hair. "Hey, tuliphead. When will you take us, well, more like me, to meet those humans?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly, when in reality I was trying not to crack a silly smile because of the stupid nickname I has used that had always irked him. I soflty ran my fingers through the thick petal-like strands of hair as he hummed some weird human song I'd never heard of.

"I'll take you once you stop fucking with me." He looked up at me, our eyes met halfway through and I noticed how he was defying me with those eye-catching ardent amber eyes of his.

I made my way on the bed towards him and lied on my stomach, right beside him, just a millimeter of distance between, and then placed my chin on my intertwined hands. I drifted my eyes to look him in the eye sideways. I saw he was following my every move confused, so I lifted the right corner of my lips and opened my eyes intensely, giving him a mischievous and an alluring look.

"I don't know what you're saying" were the last words I said before I brought my face to his and sealed his lips with mine.

Then everything was fire and I was burning. The feeling of lips on lips always made me feel sparks out of his touch. As he kissed me back with so much fierceness, I felt my whole body would catch fire. The movement between our bodies was just explosive due to the way we complemented each other.

No one knew how Burn turned my heart into embers just by seeing him from afar. Much less should anyone know about these moments between us, and the way he puts me through Nirvana with his kisses.

As his hands made their way to my hips to settle himself over me, his skin left a trail of fire that had my skin tingling. But even then, I knew what he was doing, I wasn't going to let him have the upper hand. I smiled against his kiss and placed my hands on his, shifting my body weight over his, leaving me on top.

"Stop trying, it's never gonna happen" I whispered against his hot lips.

God, if anyone knew...

He didn't seem happy, neither at my last comment nor at my actions, because he doubled the force and the anger to his kisses. He was almost ravaging my mouth, but I immediately upped the intensity as well. It soon became a battle for dominance between lips, tongues and hands.

I brought my left hand into crimson red hair locks and my right hand hand to his back, feeling the relief and hardness of his muscles, which were the consequence of post-puberty and all our hard training to become of master rank. For this last reason I also had my own toned muscles, and the first time I felt attracted to him I felt very insecure about my muscles, thinking he would find them disgusting, just like the other Japanese boys who were into the "femenine and delicate" girls. It wasn't until moments like these in which his hand would linger on the muscles on my stomach, arms, legs, ass... that I realized that he was not like other boys and I stopped doubting myself. Just like now.

One of his hand was rough against my abs and the other on my behind, squeezing it lightly. Heat spread through my body. I bit his lower lip to let him know that I was in control, making him let out a husky and rough groan.

I was moving my mouth onto his neck when a loud knock came from outside.

"Lord Burn!" It was Heat who was shouting outside!

Burn and I looked at each other with alarmed faces. What was he doing here? It was afternoon break and no one was supposed to be here. Our team always stays at the lobby and no one ever comes to the dorms. Besides, my teammates knew our captain was on an "important" mission and that I had paperwork to do. No one was to disturb us, what was happening?

"Milord, is everything Ok?" the Prominence player insisted form outside.

The red-head looked at me startled asking me what to do. I got up from his bed and reached for his closet.

"Answer him, quickly!" I whispered to him who was still gaping helplessly.

I got in his closet, setting his clothes aside, and closed the door before me. I could hear Burn coughing nervously and sitting up on the bed.

"Lord Burn, I'm coming inside." Heat's voice was full of worry, as if Burn had had an accident no one knew about.

The sound of my teammate trying to open the locked door filled the room. I heard my captain get up and walk to the door. I could hear the door being unlocked and opened.

"What the hell do you want, Heat?" Burn added some annoyance to his words, although I could clearly hear how nervous he was. "It better be important."

"Are you alright, lord Burn?" Heat's words were careful and made him sound confused.

"What's wrong with you? Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Well, everyone is waiting for you outside on the pitch." Heat sounded more self-confident. "We've been waiting for you and Ardency for more than half and hour."

"What?" he yelled. "Why would you be waiting for us- for me on the pitch?" he asked impatiently.

"What do you mean why? Lord, we have training and the time is almost up" Heat said exasperated. "The next team to take the pitch will be Gaia and we haven't been able to properly train without you nor Ardency, milord."

"Why didn't you tell me before?! Why are you just looking for me now?! I was just resting from today's mission, why would you think I was hurt?" Burn was starting to throw a fit. I could tell he was annoyed by the fact that Gran would take the pitch next and they hadn't been able to train, but I think he was acting furiously because he was trying to cover up for both of us.

"We were trying to find Ardency, but she's nowhere to be found. Our first idea was not to disturb you." Heast voice was still confident and sure.

Damn it. Now how would Burn answer? Would he really find an excuse for me? Or would he just put the blame me... I was so in edge that I was digging my nails on the skin of my arms.

"Ardency is doing a research on the Raimon team, she told me she would finish an hour before training ended." Burn wasn't good at pretending, but he was great at making up excuses. I inwardly thanked him for not putting me in a difficult situation.

"Alright." Heat's voice sounded convinced enough. "Will you come down to the pitch, milord?"

"Yeah, I'll change clothes and go fetch Ardency and I'll be there in a minute. You're dismissed, Heat" he sent him off.

Once I heard the door close again I let out a very noisy sigh. I could finally breathe.

* * *

"20 laps around the field. Time limit is 2 minutes, maximum 2 and a half" Burn instructed with a loud voice.

"Yes, lord Burn" answered the rest of the team to the captain's order in unison.

We immediately and automatically started sprinting around the pitch to reach the time-limit. Burn also followed his own instructions, he was ahead of all of us. He was always first in line, first to finish and first in everything. I was second, always second. I didn't really mind, I didn't want to be the best, I admired Burn and I was happy with where I was, but I would never give up my influence and position in the team and in the whole Alea Academy.

By the time I completed my laps, there were a 1 minute and 15 secons left. No one besides the redhead and I had finished, he was already moving onto anther exercise —sit-ups. I approached him slowly, making my steps firm, making my presence clear.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" he said while grunting due to the effort which he lifted his upper body with.

I said nothing, but I did step on his hair when he lowered his head, earning a small yelp from him.

"What the f-"

"They're finishing soon" I said, taking my leave while internally smirking.

But, I guess I should've known better that I wasn't going to get away so easily as the hair in my ponytail was pulled backwards. Naturally, my back was bound to arch mack, but I wasn't going to let everyone see how he bullied me, so I steadied my head, pushing towards the opposite direction. I stepped back because otherwise my hair would fall out and I would become bald, which would be more embarrassing, as no one would ever stop teasing me about it.

"_Ardy_, maybe you should start watching your actions around your captain."

_Ardy_. I knew he knew how much I hated the nickname. As he enjoyed my distaste, even if I didn't make it visible, I felt a sneaky hand snaking around my waist. Slowly lowering, nearing the curve of my behind. I rolled my eyes and turned around, giving him _that_ look, the one that could kill. Unfortunately, I failed to do so, but I swear that in my head, he was put 100 feet underground.

He smirked. I wanted to slap it off his face, but then again, I couldn't.

"Captain! We're all done with the laps." I could see Heat had become the team's spokesperson. Ha, absurd. Our team needs no one to speak for any of us.

Burn's hand retreated, leaving no indication his hand was ever near me. Sneaky bastard.

"Let's go on with the suicides and push ups" he announced with and encouraging tone to his voice. "We'll split into the training teams. Ardency's team will go on with the suicides, while mine will go ahead with the push ups."

Before we could all go our separate ways, I walked as close to Burn as I could and I smacked his ass, passing by as quickly as I could so no one could actually see what I had done. They might have heard it, but they wouldn't know it was me.

Fuck you, Burn.

* * *

Seriously, who invented Maths? Like who would sit down and discover something like Mathematics? A psycho probably. God, I had been sitting at the desk in my room for 2 hours now and I was still doing the same exercise. I'd never been good with numbers and secondary Maths were making it really difficult for me to at least like them. Who am I kidding? I never really learnt how to subtract properly.

When the lightbulb was starting to enlighten the top of my head with wisdom or whatever it—

Burn bursted into my room, nearly breaking the door open and slamming it close.

"Hey, wh—"

"Fuck that bastard!" He vociferated, his face crimson red, like his boiling blood.

I got up from the chair and stood up confused. "Wha—"

"Fuck the little-ice-cube motherfucker!" He kept on shouting insults and swearing.

"Well, that's orginal, but what—" I tried to calm the situation with sarcasm but he just wouldn't stop.

"You know what? Fuck them all!" He screamed like he wasn't seeing me walking towards him, like he hadn't come into my room with no permission at all.

"Seriously, what the f—" I said while standing in front of him.

"All of them are sneaky little fuckers. I'm sick of all their fuckery. They talk shit about me all the time, but they are the ones full of bullshit. They look down on Prominence, on us, on ME. I wasn't enough that we got to where we are by our own means, not just by being _that person's_ favourites. We are a master rank team of the Alea Academy, why do they keep on mocking us? Why ar—"

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Snap out of it, thank you very much."

Then, he seemed to realise that he had been ranting nonstop since he had come in. He seemed apologetic for some seconds, but he soon replaced that look with annoyance that I had cut him off.

"Now. Could you please explain what happened?" I asked with a mean tone to my vioice. I wasn't going to play nice with him. "And slowly, please. Try to cool down a bit."

"When have I ever cooled down? Cooling down is for wusses in Diamond Dust" he smirked, as I did.

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

"Ardency, they aren't even giving us a chance!" he said with desperate eyes.

"What do you mean?" I was kind of scared, to be honest. It was not every day I saw Burn desperate.

"The Genesis title is going to Gaia." He had just dropped a bomb.

My blood was starting to boil, but I couldn't lose my head as well. "We all new they were going to be chosen. I mean, they can't seem to stop kissing ass and all."

"But it's not fair. We haven't even been given a chance to defeat Raimon. Gazel's team has, but not us. The thing is that we weren't able to "prove ourselves" and now they will never give us the chance to do that; the rest of the matches are the ice-cube motherfucker's and that bastard's."

"What's up with those nicknames?" I tried to lift the mood.

"Ardy, focus" he asked annoyed.

"Are _you_ really saying _that_ to _me_?" I couldn't believe this. "Are you kidding me?"

"Are _you_ fucking kidding me?" He face-palmed himself. "For once I'm being serious here."

"So you admit that you are always silly, right?"

"What the fuck? What are you saying?"

"So that means that you are silly on purpose, that you only do it so that the attention is always on you, right?"

"Ardency, you aren't making any sense. Wha—"

"So you are an attention-seeker, aren't you? That explains why you're always so needy, you just love it, don't you? The cameras, the flashes and all that..."

"You tripping or what?" he asked while laughing, confused. To which I joined him.

We laughed for a minute or two unitil we calmed down. "Are you feeling less of a murderous bull now?"

Burn looked at me, not believing what had just happened. Then, he rolled his eyes at me. Classic.

"I wasn't feeling like that."

"Whatever. What were you trying to say?"

"The thing is that Diamond Dust has tied with Raimon before, we have never played an official match against them, Gran, the asshole, is taking the Genesis title, we aren't getting a chance to prove our habilities; Gran and stupid Gazel are playing against the humans instead.

I said nothing. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and sealed our lips. They were warm, has there been a time when they weren't? I felt him sigh lightly against my mouth and I couldn't help but smile into de kiss.

* * *

I parted to take a small breath, but his lips were on mine again, almost immediately. He wouldn't let me move away, he never did. But I didn't mind. I like that about him, I would never tell him though.

"I can't breathe" I mumbled in annoyance against his mouth.

He just smirked into the kiss and increased the pace of his lips' movement. What a douchebag. In response, I tugged his hair roughly, almost pulling it out, to which I earned a groan from him. Take that. Now let me breathe.

Eventually, he set my lips free and I could finally feel oxygen flowing into my lungs.

His wandering hands never stayed still, always strolling from one place to another in my body, from touching to groping, from kneading to carressing. My own weren't as touchy, but I always kept them moving either on his toned arms, his thick red hair, or, ocassionally, on his chest and abs.

I felt his warm lips, soft like lotus* petals, land on my jaw. Pressing softly against my numb skin at first, moving roughlier and faster afterwards, setting me on fire. While he worked his way down my jaw and neck, my hands flew to his hips, holding them close to the slow-paced grinding from my own. The temperature between us just kept on rising more and more, even when it seemed like it was imposible for the fire to grow hotter, it would always burn again, deeper and hotter.

Just when Burn placed his lips back on top of mine, a loud knock on the door startled us, parting away form each other.

"Burn. Open the door" an icy voice demanded calmly from the outside of his dorm-room. It had a silky and stern timbre, but that would never be able to hide all the venom and viciousness it contained.

Burn and I crossed looks in the same panicked way. Not again... I was really annoyed that we were interrupted, again. Not long ago, it was Heat who had disturbed us, and now it's ice-cube motherfucker, as Burn calls him. Everything was getting in our way and I was sick of it. I turned towards the door and motioned my captain to fix himself up and stay calmed, as if. I passed my fingers through my hair, trying to comb it as perfect as possible, placing it near my jaw and neck, just in case any undesirable mark shows up. I staightened my team uniform and opened the door, confident.

Diamond Dust's captain stood there, in front of me with a chilling glare. I lit up the fire in my own eyes to counter-glare at him, challenging him. He was the enemy.

"Is something the matter, lord Gazel?" I said, nearly snapping at him. Blood boiling though my veins and vessels at the sickly sight of him. I strongly dislike him. He thinks he's all that. Ha, more like all that was defeated by Raimon.

"I wish to speak to your stupid captain" he was ticked off, I could notice it in his posture.

"Please, be respectful, lord Gazel." Stupid udeserved title.

"Is he not available? I mean, we decided to meet at 5, which is now. I didn't know you needed to have an appointment to be able to speak to that little shit." I swear I saw him roll his eyes, not once, but twice.

"Come in" I indicated him, ending our conversation.

"What is Ardency doing here, anyways?" Gazel asked to no one in particular. However, my face showed a bit of worry at the possible suspicions this could arise.

As soon as both master-rank-team captains saw each other, their faces contorted into a disgusted expression, but somehow focused professionally, nevertheless. I sat down on Burn's desk chair to observe them, to analyze the scene. I knew they knew I was listening and that I could hear them perfectly well, but they didn't seem to mind, they seemed to talk with no censoring or code. When they finished negotiating, they both seemed quite satisfied with the terms they had established, but then, both of them turned their back to each other, one looking in my direction and the other exiting the room.

"So... What's that about?" I asked, still sitting on my new-found throne.

"Don't act dumb, you heard it all" he said while touching the back of his neck.

"Chaos Team of Alea Academy... How original..." I locked my eyes with him. He hated it when I didn't take him seriously.

"I need to make a list of the members of my own team for Chaos, so get your ass out of my fucking desk." His patience had grown thinner.

I got up, like he asked me to, but I approached him with strong and determined steps. I stopped in front of him and grabbed the collar of his uniform shirt and pulled him downwards, towards me. Nose against nose, eyes on eyes and breath with breath.

"Am I on that list?"

* * *

*Lotus: In the English and Spanish dub, in the episode in which Burn introduced himself to Raimon as "the flame striker" he used his hissatsu technique "Atomic Flare", to which he yells something along the lines of "you will burn by the flames of the red lotus flower". Burn was actually a poet in his past life.


End file.
